U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,764 relates to an interchangeable ornament earring
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,475A relates to an adjustable clip for earring having a single tooth thread means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,474A relates to a tool for adjusting earring and similar devicr.